justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gadgerito
.jpg |occupation = Being a gadgets master, saving the world from daters. |born = |status = Alive |nationality = Spanish |species = Human |gender = |location = Madrid, Spain |height = 191cm |weight = 74kg |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown }} is a primary character who has appeared in the Anti-Dater Story. Biography Early Life He was born in Spain in July 17 1995. His early life is currently pretty brief, meaning that not much is known in his early life. The only thing that is known is that he lived with his deceased brother Ermurito in Spain and somehow got interest in bombs, robots and gadgets. Anti-Dater Story Robbie, Tito and Larry went into an abandoned school, where they found Gadgerito, who they at first thought that he was a dater until he introduced himself, as an anti-dater and gadget professional. Robbie has given him his lost-and-found gadgets and he, with Tito and Larry, walked and talked for 15 minutes. Gadgerito, with the other members, have successfully fought daters in a semi-abandoned stadium, hid somewhere in the stadium and slept in there. In the next day, they climbed into a mountain, fought daters over there, then slided down from the mountain to the best direction to Vast City Land. Gadgerito, with the other members, were forced to reach an island to take a break over there. Suddenly, they continued their journey, until they heard a girl fighting daters. She was struggling after her hat has dropped. [[Anti-Dater Story|'CONTINUE READING']] Description Appearance His clothing is usually very random. He wears a hat with unusual details, such as the red, blue and green lines on top of it and it has a yellow-golden circle on the center of the front side of the hat. Gadgerito has black hair, black eyebrows, brown eyes and wears glasses (one part being futuristic and the other being normal). Gadgets on his shirt He has gadgets on his shirt. The following gadgets are: * From the top: ** Frag Grenade ** Cluster Bomb ** Red Shuriken * From the bottom: ** Singularity Bomb ** First Aid Kit ** Ink Drink ** Land Mine Personality He seems to be a person who is addicted through the use of gadgets. He also seems to be one of those people who can use tools to solve almost any problem. Like most of the characters in the Anti-Dater Story, he hates the daters and Peaceful Girl and wants to save the world from them. Quotes *"I'm Gadgerito, the master and lover of gadgets." *"Don't give up." *"You can take a quick look at my gadget laboratory." Trivia * He always has supportive gadgets for like almost any problem. ** He has more than 7 gadgets. 7 gadgets are found on his shirt, but many more can be found on his backpack. * He had a brother named Ermurito, who died months ago because of daters. His death was the reason why he couldn't sleep for some time. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Primary Characters